Can you see it?
by InumbraLunaest
Summary: Even as he ran through the halls, carrying his precious gem, it didn't stop him from seeing the people he lost on the way. Neither did it stop the reality to sink in (Non-canon compliant at ending and also may be a bit OOC. No OC's)


Joel flinched as another bullet whizzed by him. He runs faster, despite the weight of the girl he was holding. He barely managed to dodge another bullet, this time much closer than what he was comfortable with.

As he ran by the hall, more screams and fireflies began to stream in. He didn't bother to stop, as he ran past hall after hall, hiding, ducking, flinching.

 _"Joel"_

He doesn't stop but a chill runs up his spine as a familiar feminine voice called out his name. As he rounded another corner, he could see her standing there with disappointment in her eyes. Her tattered, worn clothes were replaced with pre-infection quality.

Her tired and worn expression was filled with a certain serene and peaceful look, but it didn't serve to hide the clear disappointment in her eyes.

 _"Joel, please"_ she mouths and for a moment, he could feel time slow and he could hear her voice loud and clear.

 _"Joel, please we didn't go through all of that shit for fucking nothing. I didn't die for nothing"_ her voice was at peace, and there was a softness to her usual edge. Joel couldn't help but feel waves of guilt as he sees Tess walk in front of him _"Joel, please. Ellie would have wanted this"_

He pauses before time moved back to its original pace and he was running for dear life as a gun rang too close for comfort.

* * *

He found himself nearing the hastily made barricade and found a firefly guarding it. The firefly however spotted them earlier and lifted his rifle up.

 _"Please, don't shoot"_

The firefly lifted his rifle and began to barrage the pair with bullets before Joel managed to duck into the room to his right.

 _The soldier had reluctantly lifted his rifle before rapidly shooting bullets. Instinct kicked in and he shielded her as they fell down a ditch by the side of the dirt road._

He managed to weave through a couple of more rooms before coming out of the hall. The elevator shone at the end tantalizingly, taunting him to come and get the safety he so desired for.

I _t happened so fast, before he could process it, the soldier was on top of him, ready to fire. That was until Tommy came racing in and shooting the poor bastard in the head. He immediately got up to her before Tommy turned to face him._

 _Her blue shirt was quickly turning darker around the abdomen area. Her breaths were hitching and tears were streaming down her angelic face._

 _"D-daddy" she barely whispered as he quickly but gently wrapped his arms around her. He grit his teeth and suppressed the sobs that had began to quickly gather in his throat._

 _"Hold on baby girl" he said through the growing lump on his throat._

 _Hold on baby girl._

* * *

Reality soon took hold of him as the elevator doors slowly shut itself and the descending movement took hold of his senses. Finally, the weight of his burden registered and he strains with her weight.

 _Bright blue eyes that seemed to shine as bright as the sky._

Her eyes were like emeralds filled with green fire.

 _She had hair as yellow as gold._

Her hair was the color of rust.

The elevator door pings open and he steps out quickly, walking slowly and cautiously towards a car.

"Joel" he turns around to see Marlene standing there, her gun raised towards him and Ellie. He grits his teeth and looks at her giving her a glare.

She looks at him sympathetically and relaxes her shoulders a bit, as a sign of easing the almost palpable tension between them.

"It's what she would want" she said slowly. She didn't move, she didn't say anything after a few moments, hoping the thin ice they were on would hold.

"You can't say that" he spat out like a mad man. He knew, that she was right, he knew that this is what Ellie wanted. But, he couldn't do it. He couldn't bear to loose someone like that again.

 _"Daddy"_

He widens his eyes as he sees her standing there behind the worried Firefly Queen. She was standing there, her arms folded on her chest and her blue shirt free from the ugly stain that had firmly etched itself in his mind.

Her hair was dirt free, and her expression was calm and peaceful. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with the same light it always did, but something else seemed to cloud her mind.

"Joel?" Marlene asked quietly. The 6 footer Texan was staring at something behind her, and he hadn't move and inch. She checks behind her, to see nothing but a dimly illuminated parking lot. His eyes were looking at something that wasn't there.

"Sarah" he whispered and clutched Ellie tighter.

Marlene was quiet and slowly lowered her gun, a cold chill ran up her spine but somehow she just knew, it was telling her to lower her gun and wait.

 _"I don't think people like Uncle Tommy deserve to raise a family in a world like this"_ she said with the same wit as she had before _"I don't think Aunt Tess would have wanted to die for nothin"_ she rounded the Firefly Queen and stood in front of him.

 _"Daddy"_

Marlene quietly stood there, her finger on the trigger, watching as he slowly relaxed and closed his eyes. She takes a deep breath as he takes a huge sigh and slowly opens his eyes, looking at her with a clarity he had lacked for the better part of the night.

He walked towards Marlene and gently lays Ellie on the cold floor at her feet.

He steps back quietly, before turning around and walking towards the car. No sound passed between them except for his shoes hitting the concrete floor with a certain rhythm. His hand was on the handle when she called.

"Thank you"

He says nothing and boards the car. He revs it up and turns on the headlights. He fixes his rear view mirror and sees the closing elevator door. He lets out a sigh before driving out of the hospital.

* * *

 _He was driving up a very steep mountain. Heading towards a sanctuary that lay in the heart of the forest. His expression was light, and a certain calm had enveloped him._

 _He drove slowly, leisurely, enjoying the scenery that slowly changed as he continued his drive up the mountain._

 _Music was playing in the car and everything seemed perfectly normal. No worries and the tune was soothing and upbeat as it continued to play. As he slowly rounded a corner, the gravel underneath the car began to give way._

 _He tried to move quickly, but he was old, and he couldn't make the leap in time._

* * *

She shot up the bed, sweat and tears mixing as the tears streamed down her face.

"Joel"


End file.
